Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet tray configured to support a sheet discharged from an apparatus body, a conveyance unit with the same, and an image recording apparatus with the same.
Description of the Related Art
Image recording apparatuses, such as printers, typically include sheet trays supporting sheets discharged from the image recording apparatuses. In recent years, there are needs downsized image recording apparatuses which can record images on large sheets. In order to meet this demand, there is known a sheet tray including a main tray, a first auxiliary tray which is axially and pivotally supported by the main tray, and a second auxiliary tray which is axially and pivotally supported by the first auxiliary tray.
In the known sheet tray, the second auxiliary tray may be in a first state in which the second auxiliary tray is housed in a cutout or notch of the first auxiliary tray. When the second auxiliary tray is in the first state, a surface of the second auxiliary tray supports a sheet in cooperation with the main tray and the first auxiliary tray. The second auxiliary tray, which has pivoted from the first state, has a second state in which the second auxiliary tray extends beyond the first auxiliary tray. When the second auxiliary tray is in the second state, the back surface of the second auxiliary tray can support a sheet, which has a size larger than the sheet capable of being supported by the second auxiliary tray in the first state, in cooperation with the main tray and the first auxiliary tray.
The second auxiliary tray includes a sheet stop mechanism. The sheet stop mechanism makes contact with the front end of a sheet to be discharged, thereby stopping the sheet. This prevents the sheet from falling from the sheet tray and allows front ends of sheets in a discharge direction to be lined up. In the known sheet tray, the sheet stop mechanisms are respectively provided for the front surface and the back surface of the second auxiliary tray. The sheet stop mechanism provided in the front surface is disposed at a position suitable for stopping a sheet having a predetermined size. The sheet stop mechanism provided in the back surface is disposed at a position suitable for stopping a sheet having a size larger than the predetermined size.